


Ricordi di un Natale di tanto tempo fa

by michirukaiou7



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Christmas, Double Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/10clamp.html">10_clamp, 4. And twilight gives me an inner sanctity</a>, <a href="http://michiru-kaiou7.livejournal.com/135714.html">Calendario dell'Avvento (fuori gara), 9 dicembre: Messa di mezzanotte</a></p><p>Ricordava la folla di persone, tutte strette sui banchi di legno</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ricordi di un Natale di tanto tempo fa

Ricordava la folla di persone, tutte strette sui banchi di legno; il freddo era come attutito dal buio, rischiarato appena dalle candele. Ad un tratto, ad un cenno del sacerdote, il coro dei bambini iniziò a cantare e tutti gli adulti intorno a lei si voltarono verso la fine della navata.

Non poteva vedere nulla perciò tirò la manica del cappotto della mamma, che la guardò un istante senza capire e poi, sorridendo, la sollevò in braccio: il piccolo corteo, rischiarato dalle candele, seguiva un canestrino sulla cui paglia, come un bimbo vero, era adagiata la statua. Karen, incantata, schiuse le labbra screpolate dal freddo e seguì con occhi brillanti il Bambino di gesso che veniva portato fino al grande presepe posato al lato dell’altare, buio, come tutto il resto della chiesa, uno dei boccoli di sua madre in bocca, le braccia strette attorno al suo collo; il corteo arrivò fino alla mangiatoia di legno che attendeva il suo Proprietario. La statuetta venne adagiata con reverenza e, di colpo, tutte le luci si accesero, abbagliandola, come un’apparizione: Cristo era nato.

Ma per Karen, l’immagine del Salvatore sarebbe rimasta quella del bimbo dal volto dolce e paffuto che avanzava tra le candele, nella navata buia.


End file.
